villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chuluun
Chuluun is one of the secondary antagonists of the third season of The Lion Guard along with Ora. She is a cunning and treacherous snow leopardess who scared off the red pandas until she was beaten by the Lion Guard, which led her to join Makucha the leopard to take revenge against the Lion Guard and reach the Tree of Life. She is voiced by Kimiko Glenn, who also played Lena De Spell in Disney's reboot of Ducktales. Personality Chuluun is a cunning and devious feline who takes great pleasure in terrifying anyone by blending into the snow to look like a ghost. She also has no respect for the Circle of Life and prefers to follow her own rules without worrying about others. She is easily resentful of anyone who ridicules her as with Bunga and the rest of the Lion Guard, which led to her accepting Makucha's offer for revenge. History At a certain point, Chuluun began to terrify the red pandas, who never managed to see her because of her camouflage in the snow, believing she was a ghost, which earned her the nickname "Ghost of the Mountain". Ghost of The Mountain Chuluun first appears when the Lion Guard and Makini arrive on her territory, she uses her speed and camouflage to quickly pass Fuli to surprise her and around the others who can not see her before she escapes. After the seven friends have escaped a stalagmite drop, Anga manages to lure the cat when jumping over a rock, which allows the eagle to identify him as a cat and then Ono deduces that she is a snow leopard. The pridelanders then follow in Chuluun's footsteps and try to find her with the sound and smell only to be attacked by the snow leopard until Anga manages to push her back against a rock, spanking her out of her camouflage. She is immediately encircled by her enemies and she is called "ghost" by Bunga which leads Chuluun to introduce himself and to understand that the guard are friends of the red pandas. When Kion orders her to leave the pandas alone, she refuses while declaring that she does not care about the circle of life and obeys only her own rules before trying to escape by splashing the guard with the powder but Bunga jumps on her and tries to hold her back, just so Chuluun hits him with her hind legs and runs away. She then returns to the house of the red pandas and terrorizes them with unrestrained pleasure until Kion and his friend arrives. Chuluun tells them that they will have to see her to catch her before fleeing again. Later, the Lion Guard and pandas attack Chuluun who realizes a little too late that she has orange paint in her fur due to her fight against Bunga, which hinders her camouflage. She is pushed back to a ledge and finds herself squeezing until she rubs herself in the snow and again camouflages herself, making her almost invisible. Bunga decides to face her alone, which makes the snow leopard laugh just before the honey badger lets loose his nauseating farts that make Chuluun regale that does not support the smell and makes her fall into the void and buried under the snow. Chuluun survives her fall and comes out of the snow only to meet Makucha who proposes to ally with the snow leopard to settle their account with their common enemy, the Lion Guard and much more. Chuluun accepts and asks Makucha to lead the way before the two felines begin to follow the guard who does not suspect anything. Dragon Island Chuluun and Makucha appear at the end where they propose to the Komodo Dragon, Ora to join them in revenge for the Lion Guard and to find the tree of life. Ora finally accepts and joins the two leopards. Trivia *She is the first and for now the only snow leopard to appear in the Lion King franchise. *Chuluun appears in the intro of The Lion Guard from season 3, well before her first appearance. *Like many of The Lion Guard's antagonists, it's hard to know if Chuluun is an adult or a teenager. Gallery Chuluun VS Lion Guard.jpg|Chuluun encircle by the Lion Guard. Chuluun Rules.jpg|''Circle of Life? I follow my own rules.'' Chuluun VS Bunga.jpg|Chuluun fights Bunga. Chuluun Red Pandas.jpg|Chuluun pushed back by the Red Pandas. Chuluun White.jpg|Chuluun about to use her snow camouflage. Chuluun Mocking.jpg|Chuluun makes fun of Bunga. Chuluun Foul.jpg|Chuluun gets sprinkle by the Bunga's stinky spray. Chuluun's first defeat.jpg|Chuluun falls off the cliff. Chuluun Meet Makucha.jpg|Chuluun meets Makucha Chuluun Joins Makucha.jpg|Chuluun joins Makucha. Chuluun Makucha Dragon Island.jpg|Chuluun and Makucha at the end of Dragon Island. Chuluun Makucha Ora.jpg|Chuluun and Makucha propose to Ora to join them Navigation Category:Predator Category:Trickster Category:Right-Hand Category:Animals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Category:The Lion King Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Female Category:Thugs Category:Cheater Category:Vengeful Category:Abusers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Outcast Category:Deal Makers Category:Sadists